


i'll hold you in my heart

by Anonymous



Category: Dimension 20, The Unsleeping City
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hedonistic. That’s the word for it, really.
Relationships: Ricky Matsui/Pete the Plug/Esther Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Anonymous





	i'll hold you in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> minors/ppl related to d20 gtfo

The Yankees game plays quietly on the TV and Ricky takes a sip of his beer. He gently scratches his nails through Pete’s hair, and Pete lets out a happy little noise that rumbles deep in his throat and through Ricky’s cock. Pete’s eyes are glassy and his face is flushed. He looks devastatingly hot on his knees warming Ricky’s cock in his mouth. Ricky can hear Esther clattering around a bit in the kitchen behind them.

Pete shifts a little on his knees but keeps Ricky fully in his mouth, just barely sucking at him. He begged to be allowed this and there was no chance in hell Ricky was going to pass it up. Pete’s mouth is soft and hot around his half-hard cock and it feels like the finest luxury of all to be able to sit back here and watch the game while Pete squirms to keep himself still and focused on his task. 

Hedonistic. That’s the word for it, really, for having a warm mouth suck him off gently for nearly half an hour now. The word for sitting on the couch, sweats tugged down just far enough for Pete to get to him. For the lazy heat that exists in his stomach from the feeling of Pete’s mouth and tongue laving over him and from watching him kneel there so perfectly attuned to what he wanted so badly. Everything about loving Pete is hedonism, from getting to have him to the way he always makes them order dessert at dinner to the lush feel of his body.

Ricky’s not a particularly patient man, but Esther had very politely suggested that he let his orgasm come in its own due course before she had kissed him and left the room. Esther’s had some very good ideas before, which is the only thing stopping him from fucking into the wet heat of Pete’s mouth. He’s been sitting on a comfortable brink for a while now and he’s not even fully hard. It’s a little confusing of a mix of sensations but it also feels exquisite in his stomach and chest so he’s willing to give it a little more time. 

Pete pulls back a little to take a deep breath and wipe the drool away from his chin. In the few seconds he’s gone Ricky aches for the feeling of him again. It might be addicting, this mouth of Pete’s, because Ricky’s thinking about the next time of it: Pete on the floor of the kitchen, Pete tucked under his desk while he does work, Pete sprawled across the bed so he can hump the mattress while Ricky sits against the headboard having his cock warmed. If Pete would do this for Esther, eat her out for hours on end. If he could do it to Pete; whether Pete would have the patience for it.

He tries to refocus on the game but his brain is a haze of lust and his world centers around Pete’s slick mouth on him, not even moving or sucking particularly well, just holding him fully inside and lapping a little at the underside. It’s dizzying, the feeling, but also how good and pliant Pete is for him. For them. Esther had barely whispered anything into his ear before he was kneeling between Ricky’s thighs with eyes darkened with lust and a plea on his lips. 

He’ll come up with a good way to make it up to her later. Right now he closes his eyes and tries not to shift his hips into Pete’s mouth against the growing tension in his abdomen. Ricky's trying to hard not to move and Pete must be able to tell because those heavy-lidded golden eyes turn up towards him as Pete starts to move. His lips slide up and down Ricky's cock just twice before the tension snaps and Ricky's cumming, twitching and seizing through his whole body. Pete pulls off and the last of his cum splashes across his already wet lips, starts to drip down his chin. Pete swallows, still looking up at Ricky, and his eyes glimmer as Ricky drags his hand clumsily around to cup at his chin. He licks cum off his lips and Ricky uses a thumb to push a little more into his mouth. Pete sucks it off his finger and nips at the pad of Ricky's thumb. Ricky's final brain cell doesn't have a clue what to do with that image so he just watches as Pete briefly sucks on his finger before pulling back to plant a quick kiss on them. 

Pete tucks Ricky back into his sweatpants and crawls up into his lap to give him a messy nasty kiss before fully standing and shaking the tension out of his knees. "Dinner's almost ready," Pete says drily, voice a wreck, before stumbling off towards Esther and the kitchen.


End file.
